<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Stark Meets Steven Universe Characters by Marie_Nomad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821450">Tony Stark Meets Steven Universe Characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad'>Marie_Nomad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony's New Friend Steven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, FADIAMT Adjacent, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark meets Steven Universe, now he will meet Steven's friends and family.  Feel free to post suggestions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony's New Friend Steven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Greg Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in FADIAMT Universe.  That universe is created by aenor-llelo.  Tony Stark is owned by Marvel and Disney.  Steven Universe Characters are owned by Steven Universe cartoon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark Meets Various Steven Universe Characters<br/>
By Marie Nomad</p><p>Greg Universe</p><p>Greg hummed to himself as he looked over Sadie’s emails.  His car wash business has been picking up since more tourists are going to Beach City to meet gems.  These days, he had to wash a whole three cars in one day.  </p><p>He saw a sleek Audi driving up the car wash. "Whoa… that must be some tourist." Greg said as he slicks his hair back.   </p><p>“Hey!” Greg greeted.  “Welcome to ‘It’s a Wash’!  How clean do you want your car today?”</p><p>The car window rolled down.  "Just a standard, please." Greg's jaw dropped.  It was Tony Stark with his sunglasses on and looking as fresh as ever.  "You're Tony Stark!" </p><p>“Yes, I am.” Tony lowered his sunglasses.  “Cool metalwork." </p><p>“Thanks!” Greg’s heart pounded a million miles per hour.  “A friend of mine made it for me.  She’s an alien that can bend metal.”</p><p>“Wow." Tony looked at him.  "I know that I recognize you from Steven's videos, but I can't help but feel like I saw you before." He glanced at his phone, and then his jaw dropped.  "Wait, don't tell me that you're 'Mr. Universe'  Space Train to the Cosmos?" </p><p>“You… you know about that?!”</p><p>“Are you kidding?!  It's one of the hardest CDs to find out there!" Tony stepped out of the car, whipping off his sunglasses.  "Rhodey, and I really enjoy that music.  I was more into heavy metal but you… you have talent.  Can I have a selfie with you?" </p><p>“Sure!  If I can have one with you!” Greg couldn’t believe it.  He was meeting Tony Stark and that he was a fan.  This was the second happiest day of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pearl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl arched her eyebrow as she stared at Tony Stark.  She knew that Steven had met him, and it bothered her.  Of course, Steven could defend himself, and he was an adult.  Yet, a part of her still wanted to protect him, especially after that time, Steven had the breakdown. </p><p>"So, Steven, want for you to be his friend," Pearl said.  "He is an adult and that he's free to decide his own friends but… I want to make sure that no one hurt him or expose him to the wrong things." </p><p>“I understand.  You want to protect him.  I have a CEO like that.  I promise I had grown since my crazy antics." </p><p>“Oh, really." Pearl held up a smartphone showing Tony Stark drunk in an Iron Man suit.  </p><p>“I admit, I was not at my best at the time.  But, I am learning from my mistakes.”</p><p>“Can I keep him, please?” Steven pleaded as he hugged Tony. “I can make sure he gets the help he needs.”</p><p>“Oh, fine.  If you can reform the Diamonds, you can reform Tony Stark." </p><p>“Was I just adopted as a pet?” Tony asked out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peridot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peridot</p><p>Tony and Steven went to the barn.  Tony saw this odd green Peridot dressed in overalls.</p><p>“Hey, Peridot!  This is Tony Stark!  He’s interested in looking at your tech.” Steven explained.</p><p>Peridot looked at him.  “Greetings, Tony Stark!  Is that your arc reactor?” Peridot ran up to Tony and started to paw at his reactor.</p><p>Tony summoned his armor, and it surrounded him as Steven put a force field between Peridot and Tony.  "Hey!  I need that to live!" Tony yelled as he curled up and put both hands over his chest. </p><p>“Peridot… what did I tell you?” Steven said as he put his hand to his face.</p><p>"Do not remove life-sustaining devices from humans," Peridot said.  He kept on eyeing Tony's arc reactor.   </p><p>"Back off, ET," Tony growled. </p><p>“That’s Peridot!”</p><p>“It’s a nickname.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amethyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amethyst</p><p>Amethyst looked at Steven's latest friend, who was older and super-rich.  He smelled weird, like ozone, tasty smelling.  He was in his Iron Man suit, which made him look like one of those knights.  "So, you want to look through my stuff?"  </p><p>"Yeah, Steven said that you have all sorts of fun stuff here.  He also recommended that I wear protection." Tony flipped off his faceplate.  "I'm surprised that you didn't have the Ark of the Covenant here." </p><p>“No.  Although, there was this cool chalice that I gave to one of those ancient knights.  The ones with the crosses on them?”</p><p>“Templars?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Tony’s eyebrows shot up.  What kind of stuff does this gem horde?  “You don’t mind if I rummage through your stuff?”</p><p>“Nah.  A friend of Steven’s is a friend of mine.  Besides, you’re cool.  You carried a nuke into space!”</p><p>Tony started to breathe hard, and Amethyst could see his pupils dilating.  The human knelt down, and he struggled.  Amethyst gasped.  He had a panic attack.   </p><p>“Whoa!  Okay… Tony!  Iron Man!" She stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.  "Okay, dude, breathe with me!" Amethyst took a deep breath, held it, and then released it.  Tony followed her. </p><p>After a minute, Tony relaxed.  “Thanks.  I didn’t know gems know how to deal with panic attacks.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, a friend of mine suffers from this.  Had to learn stuff."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>